Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the oldest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was born with an endless amount of powers, however, when his twice-blessed prophecy status was erased, he lost some of his powers, including Projection, Pyrokinesis and others. He retained the powers of Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Shielding, Energy Waves, Healing and other whitelighter abilities. Additionally, Wyatt possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Wyatt is a whitelighter and currently lives in an apartment with his brother Chris and his cousin Henry Jnr. History Early Life Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born February 2nd, 2003, on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights. He was known as the twice-blessed child, which bestowed him many powers. He suffered from many kidnap attempts as a child due to his power. A future version of Chris was able to time travel to the past, where he saved Wyatt from becoming an evil leader of magic, who used his powers for evil deeds. It was discovered that Gideon, an Elder, was after Wyatt, who's constant attempts to sacrifice him was the reason he turned evil in this alternate future, but he was stopped by Leo and Chris. Wyatt went to Robin Brook Preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other children. He then went onto normal schools and met his friend, Aiden Sawyer, at this school, who he'd previously met when he was reunited with his father by the Charmed Ones. To keep the balance of power, and to prevent Wyatt from becoming corrupted from his magic, the Angels of Destiny erased his status as Twice-Blessed, making Wyatt lose some of his powers, including Projection and Pyrokinesis. Wyatt later attended Hoskins Elementary School, progressing onto Alamo Square Junior High School. When Wyatt was 14, we moved onto high school, attending Baker High School like the majority of his family. He remained close friends with Aiden. During his time at high school, Wyatt was extremely interested in swimming, joining the school's swim team and participating in many swimming competitions. Meeting Skye When Wyatt was 26, he was driving home from Halliwell's, when he accidentally ran over a stray dog. As Wyatt can't heal animals, he took it to the nearest veterinarian's office, which was owned by a young woman called Skye. The dog survived and Wyatt and Skye hit it off and began dating. The pair dated for 2 years. Wyatt, wanting to propose to Skye, told her about his magic and his destiny as a Halliwell. Although freaked out at first, Skye accepted the world of magic and the two became engaged. Wedding On September 21st 2032, when Wyatt was 29 years old, he got married to Skye. During the wedding ceremony, Zagan demons attacked the family. Although the demons who attacked were vanquished, a family friend, Bethany was killed. When researching the demons who killed their friend, Wyatt, and the rest of his family, discovered that the Zagan King had to be vanquished in order for his colony to be truly destroyed. This was going to need the power of three. As this no longer existed, due to Phoebe's death two years previous, the family discovered that each set of siblings of the charmed children could recreate the power of three. However, if each set of siblings were together, this wouldn't create a more powerful version, as this would tip the scales in power dramatically. The Zagan King was later vanquished, which avenged their friend's death, and Wyatt and Skye were finally married. Powers and Abilities As well as being able to cast spells, make potions, scry for lost objects and people, Wyatt also has the abilities of: * Orbing: The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Telekinetic Orbing': The ability to move and teleport objects, with the mind, through use of orbs. *'Shielding: '''The ability to create a protective force-field that protected himself, or others, from harm. * '''Energy Waves': The ability to create powerful waves of destructive energy. * Healing: The ability to heal wounds. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find his charges. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. Romantic Life Skye Tanner When Wyatt was 26, he was driving home from Halliwell's, when he accidentally ran over a stray dog. As Wyatt can't heal animals, he took it to the nearest veterinarian's office, which was owned by a young woman called Skye. The dog survived and Wyatt and Skye hit it off and began dating. The pair dated for two years. Wyatt, wanting to propose to Skye, told her about his magic and his destiny as a Halliwell. Although freaked out at first, Skye accepted the world of magic and the two became engaged. Category:Charmed Children Category:Main Characters Category:Charmed One Category:Whitelighter/Witch Category:Witch Category:Piper's Children